Aaron Blaze: The Accident of Imagination Love and Blood
by fox17hp
Summary: In the dark streets of London, two very unusual figures appeared in the city. One seemed to know the city very well, but the other was of a different world. Aaron Blaze, the strange boy that popped up out of nowhere, is going to meet the one and only Sweeney Todd... (WARNING: Strong Language, Descriptive for gory parts!)
1. Arrival of the Strange

Heyo! This is ONE of the many stories I will be writing about my own made-up character Aaron Blaze and his adventures. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... EXCEPT AARON BLAZE. HE IS OF MY OWN DESIGN, AND AM NOT ALLOWING ANYONE TO STEAL MY XHARACTER. ALL OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THEIR MOVIE/BOOK BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS.

* * *

In the gloomy streets of London, everything was quiet. The streets were empty, all except for the usual crooks and thugs lingering in the corners. A dark figure walked down the street, not seeming to care about any of them. He was pale, tall, thin, and just plain ghost-like. The figure had shadowy circles around dark brown eyes (From tiredness no doubt), and charcoal-black hair, except for one streak of white. The figure wore a dark leather coat, giving him an even more scarier appearance. Some of the people on the street looked at the figure, intrigued. Others just simply moved on, not giving the slightest of glance at him. As soon as he was gone, the people just went along their usual business. _Crack! _A spark of light flashed in the dark street. Everyone shielded their eyes at the blinding light, but in a second it was gone, in a blink of an eye. A young boy was there instead, lying on the ground as if he had just fallen from the heavens itself. He was tall and thin, but had dirty-blonde hair and bright green eyes. He groaned. "That sucked on the landing.." The boy got onto his feet, and brushed himself off. He was wearing quite unusual clothing: A bright yellow t-shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor sneakers. He looked around at the people who were staring at him. Who was this boy? "So..." He said, breaking the eerie yet awkward silence. Then he finally figured out where he was. "Oh... London!" He exclaimed, looking around. "Wonderful!" The boy smiled, and walked over to an elderly man on the sidewalk. "What year is it, good sir?" The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He spoke in a thick accent, "1845, lad. Oi don't know where ye' came from, but stay out of trouble!" He grumbled something and hobbled away. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay then.." He suddenly transformed into a lion, stunning the people on the street. They couldn't believe their eyes! The lion bounded towards the man, and leaped over him. The man froze. The lion turned and faced him. It growled, "Trouble isn't the word for it." The large lion transformed back into the boy, smirking. There was a large crowd now, for people had come out of their homes to watch. The man looked at him, stunned. "Who _are_ you?" He asked. The boy chuckled. "You've never heard of anyone like me before. But, I do have a few nicknames over the past. Trickster, Fox, Devil.. But I prefer a better name," The boy said. "Aaron Blaze is my name, now which way is Fleet Street?"

* * *

Wow, that was pretty good so far, I think. I'll be working on the next chapters soon, so watch closely!

I would also like to know what you think. PM me or write a review on what you think so far, if you wish.


	2. The Cockroach in The Pie

The dark Figure from before walked down to Fleet Street. His dark eyes fell onto a certain shop. The sign was dark, like the rest, with peeling yellow letters saying: Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. The figure raised an eyebrow, and walked across the street and to the strange shop. He noticed someone, a woman, cutting away at something he couldn't see on the counter, it was hidden by a large bowl in front of her. She was pale, had crazy red hair, shadowy circles around her eyes as well, and a sort of psycho-ness about her that he couldn't exactly fathom. She wore a dark dress and fingerless gloves

_'She must be Mrs. Lovett.' _He thought to himself, '_But this can't be my old home..'_ The man took a step back, unsure if to sneak out before she noticed him.

Ms. Lovett looked up, and her eyes widened. "A customer!" She hissed to herself, stabbing the kitchen knife into the cutting board. She quickly stepped out from behind the counter and hurried over to him.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, thinking, _'Oh shit..._'.

Mrs. Lovett guided him to a seat, saying " There ya' go, love. You gave such a fright I thought you was a ghost..." She started to go on and on about how bad her business was, and how Mrs. Mooney across the street makes meat pies out of her neighbors' cats.

Sweeney was about to say something, but was practically ignored. As Mrs. Lovett explained the whole thing, she set a pie on the table. Sweeney studied it for a moment, half-listening to what she was saying. He thought, '_Well, it can't be TOO bad, eh?'_

So, he picked up the pie and took a bite. Big mistake. It was awful, like rotten sludge. He wanted to just throw up right there, but he didn't. Instead, when Mrs. Lovett wasn't looking, he spit the bite of pie out. But the taste didn't leave his mouth. Mrs. Lovett then came over with a mug of ale and handed it to him. She started to go off again about how times here so hard. Sweeney took a swig of the ale, but it didn't do much good. He looked down, and saw a cockroach crawl out of his pie. That made him even more sick. '_What is wrong with this woman?'_

* * *

**Well, there it is. I cut it pretty short 'cause I felt lazy! Any who, the next Chapter's coming soon, just hold onto your pants!**


End file.
